


Nowhere

by skyezekiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: Been a while since I last wrote anything remotely toxic, so thought I'd note some stuff down first.This fic is in Yuya's perspective. Both Yuya and Yusaku are of legal age and living together.This fic is meant as a writing practice. I am in no way supportive of toxic relationships.Again, depictions of a toxic relationship. Please do not read this if you feel uncomfortable about toxic relationships.





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I last wrote anything remotely toxic, so thought I'd note some stuff down first.   
> This fic is in Yuya's perspective. Both Yuya and Yusaku are of legal age and living together.   
> This fic is meant as a writing practice. I am in no way supportive of toxic relationships.   
> Again, depictions of a toxic relationship. Please do not read this if you feel uncomfortable about toxic relationships.

Living with Yusaku is easy.

He doesn’t demand for much; he doesn’t make me do the chores — I tend to be pretty self-motivated. He doesn’t ask me for money. He doesn’t yell at me if I do something wrong, like breaking his favorite vase, or messing up the dark and light laundry.

Instead, he lets me make it up to him. Sometimes, it’s a duel. Other times, it’s a blowjob. I never think of them as punishments, really. After all, both of these things are very much enjoyable to me.

Today, it ended up the latter. The length of him was _within_ me. His tip was nudging impatiently at the back of my throat, eager to find the release it longed for.

I never told him, but I loved the suffocation that came with this _punishment_. I can feel my eyes roll back into my skull as he grabbed my hair and thrusted. “Yuya… Yuya…!”

_He’s chanting my name!_ the, still, conscious part of my brain squealed, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered once again in reminiscence of the romantic longing I had for Yusaku for so many years.

The release was without warning. Taken aback by the abruptness, my throat reacted to the slimy semi-liquid with a series of coughs.

“Whoa,” Yusaku uttered, “you’re not wasting this, are you?” His slim fingers caressed my face, sliding, with the obvious lubrication, into my mouth and fondled with my tongue.

My consciousness was loosing the battle. The ecstasy spread like a disease in my body.

“Show me,” he softly brushed my hair.

I opened wide, just as he said. The white slid off my tongue and onto my waiting palms.

“Good boy.”

_Good boy. Good boy. Good boy._

... 

The water was cold on my face. I looked up, and I saw him put his arms around my shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as he leaned his head into mine. “Was I too rough?”

I shook my head.

And there it was. The rare smile. That one rare smile that made me fall for him in the first place. He pressed his lips gently into my temple, and I purred in response.

Oh, one more thing. I rarely leave the house, not because I don’t want to, but because I have nowhere to go. I belong to Yusaku, as much as he belongs to me.

“Where are you going?” he spoke, as I reached for the bathroom door.

I replied with a big smile.

“Nowhere.”


End file.
